This disclosure relates to cooling hand-held power tools and, in particular, to cooling a drum pump motor and battery assembly.
Removal of liquid contents from within drums has been effected in a variety of ways, such as by siphoning and/or providing a spigot on an end wall of a drum so as to permit the drum to be positioned in a horizontal manner for gravitational flow discharge of the liquid contents. Liquid dispensing procedures involving the pouring or discharge of the liquid contents through a spigot or the like require that the drum normally be positioned in a horizontal manner so that the drum occupies additional horizontal space with such positioning requiring substantial manual labor. Moreover, movement of drums from a vertical to a horizontal position frequently results in accidental spillage, dropping of the drums and/or physical injury to those in the vicinity and also can create a fire hazard when the contents of the drum are flammable.
Pumps have also been provided on drums for enabling the removal of the liquid drum contents. In some systems, the pump is coupled to a battery-driven motor configured to drive the pump and extract the liquid from the drum into smaller containers. One problem often encountered with such drum pumps is that the motor and/or batteries included in the drum pump generate heat that needs to be dissipated. Currently techniques for dissipating the heat include placing a separate fan near the motor and/or batteries such that the fan blows cool air over the motor and/or batteries to dissipate heat from the motor and/or batteries. Such a cooling system is typically referred to as “forced convection” since the cool air is forced over the heat source. However, such systems have proven to be ineffective at efficiently removing the heat from the drum pump motor and/or batteries.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a system for cooling a drum pump motor and/or batteries that overcomes the limitations of prior approaches.